An Epilogue in Paradise
by ParryHotter7
Summary: A sort of 13th book. Darren finally makes the trip to Paradise - picks up where the last book left off! Reunions galore, but there's a certain red-headed vampire Darren's desperate to see - will he get his wish? Please read and enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**A.N - Hey! Thanks for taking a look at my story. I wrote it on a whim having recently just finished the series and hating the fact that Darren and Crepsley were never properly reunited! *sob* I've kind of based it in a universe where when Darren goes to Paradise, it's all those years into the future from when he was fished out of the Lake of ****Souls, so all the vampires would know who he was (and unfortunately would all be dead...) *sob again* The time travel thing kind of messes with me... Let's just say everyone remembers everyone and all vampires are in Paradise!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>The stars draw me towards them. Explosions of space and time. Breaking through the barriers of the old reality. Coming apart, coming together, moving on. A breath on the lips of the universe. All things, all worlds, all lives. Everything at once and never. Mr. Crepsley waiting. Laughter in the great beyond. I'm going… I'm… going… I'm… gone.<em>

* * *

><p>Bright. Lights everywhere. My senses filled with blinding white. At one with the brilliance, breathing in and out. Sightless and deaf, yet feeling everything and nothing.<p>

Surely this is a little clichéd. They always tell people to go towards the light, don't they? In movies and books people ascend towards the pearly gates, passing floating angels with harps and halos. They're greeted by lost loved ones, smiles everywhere and tears of joy. Sometimes God himself even makes an appearance, gives them a pat on the back, shows them where they'll be staying for the rest of eternity.

There were no angels waiting to greet me. No heavenly faces, no angelic smiles. Just bright, white light. I blinked. Or did I? I mean, I can't have…

I'm dead.

I'm Darren Shan. Half-vampire. A Prince of Vampire Mountain. And I'm dead.

But if I'm dead, how am I recalling all this? How am I experiencing all the sensations of my surroundings? I've got no physical body, right? If anything I'm just a soul. Saved, thankfully, from the horrors of The Lake of Souls, but still nothing more than a spirit. A group of atoms roaming free, no home to speak of, no sanctuary to return to. Am I condemned to a life of blank space? Is this Paradise? Blank, white nothingness?

Of course not.

A rush of noise. Crashing waves. My body being squished, pulled, spun, thrown. Falling, floating, flying, diving. The word turns to black, then suddenly I'm blinded again, but then back to darkness. My senses are in overload. I don't know which way is up. I'm falling. Falling into nothingness. My lungs burn. I need to breath. But why? I'm dead – surely I don't have lungs! I begin to hear my pulse beating hard in my ears, my body hot, my throat dry, my eyes squeezed tight shut against the strain. Breathe dammit! One sharp breath in, that's all I need! But I can't make my body work. I shouldn't even have a body! _Darren, just breathe!_ I hear a voice in my head and try to obey. I'm so confused. Was that my voice? It all becomes too much. My head is so heavy, my body must be breaking, my lungs are burning – I want to cry out, to stop this tumbling, twisting nightmare. I summon all my energy and open my mouth, ready to scream.

I breathe.

One long, beautiful, delectable mouthful of air. My eyes fly open. I've stopped spinning. I'm stood – wait, no, stood? I look down. Yep, those are most definitely my feet – shoeless and a lot cleaner than the last time I saw them – but mine nonetheless. I give my big toe a wiggle to be sure. It responds, waving merrily at me. I appear to be wearing trousers, too. Black. Plain and simple. I run a hand over the top half of my left leg. I can feel it! The sensation against my leg and in my hand confuses me. Am I actually dead? Or is this some cruel trick, courtesy of Mr. Tiny? Surely when you're dead, you're dead, no? No body, no senses. Just plain dead. What could Mr. Tiny possibly be getting from this?

I hold my hand out in front of me experimentally, swishing it back and forth. There's no wind resistance, and I don't feel any air moving past my fingers. I raise my other hand and pinch the skin on the back of it. I gasp in pain.

"What on earth are you doing?"

I whipped my body around, my heart beating out of my chest in shock. My eyes searched for the owner of the voice, roaming through the long expanse of white. They settled on a figure wearing robes of deep blue, a long grey beard falling down his front and a headful of flowing, white hair.

"P-Paris?" I choked out, my voice sounding for the first time in this strange place.

"Indeed." The old vampire smiled at me and began to walk forward, his steps silent.

_So I _am _dead… _I thought to myself, watching him approach, still a little wary of the newcomer.

"W-what's going - w-why am I - how-"

"Darren!" the old vampire laughed and held up a hand to silence my ramblings. "I am Paris Skyle, Vampire Prince, and I am here to welcome you to Paradise." He raised his other hand and gestured to the blank expanse surrounding us. I followed his gaze uncertainly.

"It's, um… It's nice?" I'd tried to sound sincere but failed miserably. Paris laughed at me again, his eyes crinkling.

"What did you expect, Darren? You are a soul. You have no need for things such as buildings and gardens. Those are for the mundane. The everyday."

"I guess," I shrugged. I didn't even think Paradise was an actual, physical place, so anything was better than nothing.

"What would you prefer it to be?" questioned Paris, laying a hand gently on my shoulder. I glanced down and noticed I was wearing a plain grey top, a little baggy on my slight frame, but incredibly soft.

"Um, I don't know." I looked at him awkwardly, confused as to where he was going with this.

"Close your eyes. Think of your favourite place in the world. The place where you draw all your happiest memories from."

After gazing at him for a few more seconds, I closed my eyes, humouring him. Where was my favourite place in the world? Naturally, my first thoughts were of my childhood home. I'd loved our big house, running around the back garden with Annie, helping Dad pull weeds from the flowerbeds, climbing trees and hunting for spiders.

Spiders.

Memories came flooding through my mind, vivid with colour and laughter. Evra Von, Hans Hands, Truska, Alexander Ribs, Cormac Limbs, Rhamus Twobellies, Sam Grest, Mr. Tall, all my friends at the Cirque, even Madam Octa.

Mr. Crepsley.

Memories of running through the camp with Evra, requesting special songs from Alexander Ribs, squealing with delight as Cormac regrew his fingers and toes, grimacing at the smell of Sam's pickled onions, racing Hans around the campfire, finding outrageous things for Rhamus to eat, coming up with excuse after excuse not to do the chores Mr. Crepsley left me. Day after day filled with joy and laughter, surrounded by the people I loved and cared for. My wonderful, exceptional family of freaks who'd I'd grown to adore.

I opened my eyes.

I was at the Cirque. It was very different due to the fact that it was so clean and white; none of the usual bright colours of the mismatched tents, but the Big Top was unmistakable. I'd probably even be able to find mine and Evra's tent if I went exploring.

I glanced at Paris who was gazing around with polite interest.

"I told you he'd pick the Cirque over Vampire Mountain!" a voice whooped from behind one of the tents.

"Yes, yes, alright," groaned another voice.

Two figures emerged into the open space in front of the Big Top. One tall and slender, quite fair in complexion, the other a medium sized man with a scarred face. My jaw dropped.

"Hello Darren," smiled the taller of the two. "I am Kurda Smahlt and I would like to welcome you to Paradise." Kurda held out his hand and I shook it weakly, still gazing at the two of them. "Of course," he added, "I am also your good friend Harkat Mulds, who has missed you terribly." He smiled again, squeezing my hand slightly.

"I don't understand why we have to do this, he knows who we are-"

"It's tradition, Gavner! Just do it!" scolded Kurda.

"Fine! Fine! I am Gavner Purl, Vampire General. Welcome to Paradise, Darren." He finished speaking in a much warmer tone than when he started, holding his hand out to me with a smile. I shook it too, with a little more confidence this time, finally grinning up at the two of them.

"Wow," I sighed my heart swelling at the sight of them, especially Gavner, who'd been so brutally murdered all those years ago by none other than Kurda!

"He's speechless," commented Gavner, looking around while I gathered my thoughts together. "It's no Vampire Mountain, but it'll do," he sighed, glancing at the Big Top.

"I like it," grinned Kurda.

"It is unusual, I must say," nodded Paris, coming to stand by the two of them. "No doubt Seba will –"

"Darren!"

For a moment my heart leapt and I spun around. I was greeted by a figure dressed from head to toe in red, but it was not the one I was longing to see. I couldn't help the smile that flashed across my face though; he dressed and sounded so much like my old mentor.

"Seba," I grinned, holding out my hand for another handshake.

"I am Seba Nile," he boomed, striding over to me. "And it is my pleasure to finally welcome you to Paradise, you brave, brave boy." He pulled me into a hug that knocked the wind out of me and left my hand crushed between the two of us. When he released me I had the feeling that my ears were slightly red, if that could happen here, at least…

Vampire after vampire appeared, each one either shaking my hand fiercely or pulling me into slightly awkward hugs. Some I recognised from my time in Vampire Mountain, others only knew me from stories they'd heard; young vampires that had died before their time rushed up to me like I was their hero, others, including Arrow and Mika Ver Leth, grasped me tightly on the shoulder, their eyes full of pride as they welcomed me to a new eternity. Vancha March came bounding up to me, his dyed green hair and purple clothes exactly the way I remembered them, though his skin was paler than usual, no longer being subjected to sunlight everyday.

"Darren," he grabbed my hand with both of his, his skin rough against my own. "I am Vancha March and you have made it to Paradise." He leaned in and whispered in my ear, "better late than never, eh?"

I was overwhelmed with happiness – my old friends! After an eternity spent swimming in the Lake of Souls I'd finally reached Paradise. Everyone appeared as if from nowhere. It felt as though mere seconds ago I'd been standing in the vast expanse of white, now I was filled to the brim with rapture and joy.

I couldn't help but feel sad, too. All these vampires, these amazing warriors who had served with me and lived with me, they were all dead. All gone from the world, never to live again.

"What's wrong, Darren?" I looked up into the eyes of Vanez Blane and all sad thoughts were thrown from my mind.

"Vanez!" I yelled. "Your eyes!"

"What, these old things?" he winked at me and pulled me into a hug. "I am Vanez Blane," he whispered into my ear. "Welcome, Darren Shan – bravest warrior I have ever known – to Paradise."

"Thanks," I whispered back, pulling out of the hug to gaze at his face.

"So," he looked at me seriously. "How do I look with eyes?"

"Very good," I nodded. "Much better than before."

He nodded along with me, scratching a scar on his cheek.

"I agree. Paradise does have its benefits. Got them the minute I arrived!"

"It's a pity Paradise can't sort out Gavner's breathing," called a vampire in the crowd and I looked around instinctively. There was only one person I knew who liked to tease Gavner about his breathing. Could it be? Was he here?

"Oh yes, very funny," groaned Gavner. "Who's the wise guy?"

"Guy? Well _now _I'm offended."

The crowd of vampires parted and out stepped what looked like a movie star. Compared to the rest of the vampires, it was very obvious that this one was female, with her long, dark hair tied up tightly behind her back. Her hard weathered face broke into a rare smile as she locked eyes with me and I let out the breath I'd been holding, a little disappointed once again.

She walked towards me and I gulped, wondering what her response would be. Should I shake her hand? Did she still respect me? Would she-

"Darren Shan."

I looked up into her eyes. They were hard and emotionless. I opened my mouth to give a meek reply, but stopped myself as I saw her hold out her hand. I took it and she held it tightly, her eyes suddenly fierce.

"I am Arra Sails, here to welcome you to Paradise." She squeezed my hand even tighter, almost painful. "Respect to you, Darren Shan. It is a pleasure to see you again."

All of a sudden I was engulfed by something. Someone was wrapping their arms around me, holding me in a tight embrace. It was Arra! She released me and looked a little awkward, before nodding her head slightly and returning to her spot in the crowd.

I looked at all the vampires who had gathered to greet me, to welcome me. My heart swelled with joy at the sight of them all, old friends and new, all reunited once again. I could have whooped with joy! There was only one thing bothering me; as happy as I was to see so many faces of the people I loved so dearly, there was one missing.

My mentor. My guardian. The man had been like a second father to me. He'd been my best friend. His blood ran through my veins. He'd changed my life. I'd hated him at first, hated him for what he did to me. He'd ruined my life! But I knew deep down that wasn't true. He'd taken me on an incredible adventure. I hated to admit it but I owed him. Big time. He was the greatest person I'd ever known. The one person I was dying – forgive the pun – to see.

The vampires began to leave. Gavner approached me and laid a hand on my shoulder.

"Where are they going?" I asked, trying to fill my mind with thoughts other than those of my mentor.

"Wherever souls go in their spare time," answered Gavner, mysteriously.

I watched them disperse, disappearing in twos and threes behind the many tents, some even ventured into the Big Top, perhaps to view one final show before disappearing into the vastness of the universe.

Woah, deep.

"There were a lot of vampires," I stated lamely, wanting to broach the subject of Mr. Crepsley.

"You were very popular, Darren!" smiled Gavner. "As souls of Paradise we are not bound by any rules. They did not have to come welcome you as they did. They wanted to show you how loved you were. How proud they are to have known you."

I knew his words were meant to make me feel amazing and wonderful, but they only crushed my heart and made me want to crumple to the floor in despair. Mr. Crepsley didn't care. He hadn't come to welcome me. He'd moved on.

I felt so selfish. A family of vampires had come to greet me, meet me, praise me and love me, and all I could think of was a stupid old fart I'd known years ago who'd given up on me and left me behind, after all we'd been though. He wouldn't do that, would he? I thought I'd know him. I thought we were friends. Maybe he resented me? Maybe he blamed me for his death? I was going insane with all these questions running through my head. My best friend in the world outright hated me.

Again.

Why was I so awful at keeping best friends?

"What do you plan to do now, Darren?" questioned Gavner, releasing my shoulder and looking around the Cirque, empty now without the crowd of vampires.

"Um…" I responded glumly, trying to think of a response. "I – uh –"

I paused in my attempt as a small shape caught my eye, moving quickly across the ground, towards Gavner and me – sorry, I. It was a mixture of three colours; purple, green and red. As it got closer to us I realised what it was and gasped, crouching down instinctively. I heard Gavner groan overhead but was too preoccupied to care.

Madam Octa came to a halt in front of me, her eight beady eyes looking up at me innocently. I reached out a hand as though to touch her, then remembered she was deadly and withdrew quickly.

"Hi, girl," I practically whispered, afraid I would scare her off. She was my one link to my old mentor. I had no idea how or why she was here but I didn't care – she was welcome blast from a forgotten past.

She regarded me a little longer, then scuttled forward quickly, ascending my leg in a flash and perching on my shoulder. I froze in my crouched position, waiting for her to strike. Then it hit me. I was dead!

I reached up a hand and coaxed her forward. She was a little big to sit in the palm of my hand, so I brought up my other hand and cradled her in front of me, gazing down in awe. She gazed up at me pleasantly. I never thought I'd see the day when I'd be happy to see her again.

"I hate that spider," mumbled Gavner. I glanced at him before gazing back down.

"I think she's perfect," I complimented, running a thumb gently across one of her long legs.

"Master Shan."

My stomach clenched and my heart froze. That voice.

I looked up slowly, not daring to believe, not letting myself hope it was him, not ready for the disappointment I was bound to feel.

I was greeted by a shock of orange hair.

He was tall and thin, exactly as I remembered him. A long scar stretched across his left cheek, pulled tight by the large smile filling his weathered, pale face. He was dressed in dark-red clothes, of course, and was stood watching me, hands buried in the pockets of his red cloak. He opened his mouth and spoke once again, my heart leaping into my mouth as I registered it was really him.

"You have always been _fascinated _by spiders."

* * *

><p><strong>A.N - Thank you for reading! Is it just me who was really terrified at the end of the 12th book? Because, like, Darren erased himself from the vampire world, so none of them would knowmeet him right? So going to Paradise no one would remember him..? I was stuck thinking about this for ages, then I settled for the fact that in one Universe, Darren is a half vampire, he meets Crepsley etc and everything happens, he's in the Lake of Souls for all those years, is fished out, then goes to Paradise to be reunited with everyone, and then in another Universe, he never meets Crepsley, stays human, Crepsley gets a different assistant and everything (hopefully) happens differently, resulting in no war. But that Universe doesn't matter to us. We care about Darren's first Universe, where there's vampires and rainbows and he's super happy to go back to all his friends. Right? Right. THANKS FOR READING! If I've confused you I'm sorry! Please leave a review if you'd like me to continue, it would mean the world! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N - Thank you to everyone who reviewed so soon! After your lovely words I've decided to carry on with the story, so I hope you enjoy! (Sorry if it's a let down or anything, I'm still not really used to this style!) **

* * *

><p>I stood up slowly, terrified that if I looked away he'd be gone. It was him. It was <em>really <em>him. There, stood in front of me. No illusion, no mere memory, no hopeful thought, just _him_. I could have cried with joy. I could have exploded into a million pieces of bliss. I could have tackled him to the ground and hugged him till he begged me to stop, and even then I wouldn't have let go. Never in my life did I imagine I would be so pleased to see the man who had condemned me to life as a half-vampire. Never in my life could I have dreamed that said man could have become my best friend. And never in my life had I dared to hope that I would see him again, alive and smiling at me, vampire and assistant united once more.

"Hi," I nodded at him casually.

"Hello," he nodded back.

"Nice to see you again."

"Yes, you too."

"Cool."

"Most satisfactory."

Of course, that's the conversation that would have happened if I'd had any ounce of self-control. As it so happens, I didn't.

I placed Madam Octa gently on the ground and looked up once again to meet his gaze, my breathing slow and even despite my racing heart. He regarded me with something akin to pride in his eyes – a look he rarely wore, making it all the more special.

"Darren Shan," his voice brought back so many memories, I'd missed hearing it so much without even realising it! "I am Larten Crepsley, here to welcome you to-"

He didn't get the chance to finish. I'd knocked the wind out him from the force of my hug, sending him stumbling backwards as I clung on desperately, vowing to never let go for as long as I lived – well… died… I guess? He was really _real! _I could hug him and smell him and hear him breathing and feel his cloak under my hands and the warmth from his body which should have been dead but by some miracle it wasn't it was _here. Really _here!

"Master Shan," I heard his voice sound from above, slightly muffled as I buried my head into his chest. "I do not think this is quite necessary-"

"Shut up and let me hug you," I growled, squeezing tighter in warning. I felt him tense and thought I'd gone too far. He'd never been much of a hugger. I considered letting go, not looking forward to the awkward conversation that would follow, but I was saved the trouble. Strong arms wrapped themselves around me slowly, holding me tight.

"I'll uh… I'll see you two around," mumbled Gavner somewhere to my left. I was too happy to be embarrassed. Mr. Crepsley was here. I had hold of him. He'd never have to die again.

I have no idea how long I held onto him. Thinking about it now makes me want to crawl into a hole and die of embarrassment. But in that moment nothing mattered. I'd given up on him – I thought he'd left me. But he'd been there all along, waiting.

"What took you so long?" I grumbled into his chest.

"I was under the impression that I was waiting for you?" he questioned, causing me to pull away slightly to look up at him. At my puzzled expression he continued. "It was I, was it not, who made the journey to Paradise first? You should have joined me sooner if that was your wish."

I loosened my grip and stared at him, unsure of his intention.

"You're telling me I should have died earlier?"

"It would have probably been easier, yes," he shrugged, looking nonplussed.

"I – you –" I stared at him ludicrously, not believing my ears. "You're telling me I should have abandoned-"

"Darren!" He cut me off and pulled me back into a hug, cradling my head against his chest as he laughed. "I was merely 'pulling your leg,' as they say. You were always telling me not to be such a stuffy old bat. You got your wish, but never again!" He released me once again and placed his hands either side of my face, gazing down at me, his eyes crinkling in a peculiar way. "I waited for everyone to leave because I was not sure how I would handle this moment. That is why it took me so long."

I stared up at him, horrified that he'd just tricked me but impressed at his skill. The more I studied him the more I realised the expression he was wearing was completely foreign to me. He looked happy – a rarity to begin with – but his eyes looked sad, but at the same time proud, and kind of… wet…?

"Mr. Crepsley," I gasped, stunned. "Are you crying?"

"I – ah," he glanced around, blinking rapidly, his lips pursed tightly into a thin line. A single tear escaped the façade and traced a lonely track down his pale cheek. He wiped it away hurriedly, hoping I wouldn't notice. Too bad for him.

"You _are _crying!" I teased, eyes wide in shock as his face reddened slightly.

"I think you'll find-"

"You missed me!" I whooped, enjoying my revenge while I could. "You _love _me! You-"

"Insufferable brat!"

"Emotional old git!" I retorted. "Mr. Crepsley, the big bad vampire, loves his assistant so much he cries whenever he sees him!" I laughed, dancing out of the way of a well-aimed wallop.

"Should I be offended you do not cry for me?" he asked innocently, shutting me up quite effectively.

When Mr. Crepsley died it had taken weeks for me to cry. When I finally did manage it the floodgates opened and I cried for hours, everyday. The slightest thing could set me off. One memory still stuck with me. I'd been meandering through the camp aimlessly, looking for jobs, anything to keep my mind occupied. I wandered past Mr. Crepsley's tent and was struck with an idea. Back when Mr. Crepsley was alive I made it an aim to try and annoy him at least once a week, and the best way to do this was to knock on his coffin while he was asleep. It was bit like the game Ding Dong Ditch, only you had to run a lot faster to make sure the angry vampire didn't have the opportunity to catch you, lest you be skinned alive. Acting on instinct I'd entered his tent and walked up to the coffin. It was lying there innocently, untouched, even though its occupier would never return. I'd gotten as far as hovering my hand over the lid before realisation hit me like a train, sending me crashing to the floor in hysteric sobs. Evra had found me two hours later, puffy eyed, by body shaking with the occasional sob. I never saw the coffin again after that.

I looked up at Mr. Crepsley, my cheeks wet with tears I had no recollection of shedding.

"Sorry," I sniffed, wiping my cheeks hastily.

"You have nothing to apologise for, Darren," he took a step forward and placed his hands on my shoulders, steadying me. "It is I who should be apologising. We should never have met. Your life would have been so much simpler without me."

I nodded and saw a flicker of hurt dance in his eyes. He released my shoulders and looked to the floor, dropping his arms to his side, defeated. I grabbed his sleeve causing his attention to focus on me once again.

"You're right," I agreed, "my life would have been a lot simpler without you." The sadness in his eyes was overwhelming. "But it wouldn't have been worth living." His face broke into a teary smile and he pulled me into our third hug that day – back when he was alive we never hugged, now look at us! People would think we were long lost family or something, reunited after years of heartache! Thinking about it, um… yeah… I suppose… we kind of… yeah…

I squeezed him tightly before releasing him from the hug, wary that he would disappear in the blink of an eye. We both wiped our eyes for a final time before smiling at each other. I couldn't explain it. It felt like a huge weight had been lifted off my chest. Life was as it should be now. My vampire family was complete again.

"So, this is Paradise?" I asked while Mr. Crepsley bent down to retrieve Madam Octa, who'd been watching our exchange with quiet interest.

"Your version of it, yes," acknowledged Mr. Crepsley, placing the large spider on his shoulder and surveying the Cirque.

"What do you mean?" I questioned, my eyebrows pulling together in confusion.

"Your version of Paradise is very different to my own," he replied, walking towards the Big Top. "Let me show you."

I followed him hastily, jogging briefly to catch up.

"What are we-"

He stopped suddenly at the entrance and turned to face me. "Empty your mind." He stared at me expectantly. I stared back.

"Empty my mind?" What was he going to do, hypnotise me?

"Yes, it should not be too hard for you," he smirked and I scowled at him.

"How do I do it?" I asked, ignoring his smug expression.

"Think of a blank space," he suggested. "Let it fill your thoughts. Stop imagining the Cirque."

I didn't really want to do that. I was enjoying myself here. I focused on a tent to my right, willing it to disappear.

It stayed put.

"_Stop _imagining the Cirque."

"I'm trying!" I tried not to whine, but judging from Mr. Crepsley's conceited expression, I failed.

"Close your eyes," he ordered, "and hold out your hand." I looked at him suspiciously and he raised an eyebrow, so I gave in and held out my hand. He took it gently and gave it a light squeeze. "Now close your eyes and imagine the Cirque disappearing." I sighed and did as I was told. I imagined the Cirque melting away, the tents sliding down into the ground, flags dissolving into the air, leaving nothing but an open space, a blank canvas. Thoughts kept trying to enter my mind but I dismissed them with a fierce swipe, trying to imagine nothing – it was actually really hard! I felt Mr. Crepsley tug lightly at my hand so I took a step forward, my footing unsteady beneath me. I felt a sort of gust of wind across my face and opened my eyes instinctively.

We were in what appeared to be a very small house. Once again, every article of the room was white, giving the impression that everything was incredibly clean. A staircase to my right disappeared up into the roof, while the space to my left opened out slightly into a room just big enough to fit an armchair, a small table, and two shelves filled to the brim with books. There were no doors anywhere, and no windows. It seemed cosy, but at the same time a little cramped.

Mr. Crepsley was nowhere to be seen, so I ventured up the staircase, ascending silently. I emerged onto a flat roof, so surprised by the sight that greeted me I nearly toppled back down again. Thankfully Mr. Crepsley shot out a hand and steadied me, his expression quite smug. His version of Paradise was a lot better than mine and he knew it.

Stars filled the night sky, brighter than anything I'd ever seen, flickering against the dark blue of the heavens. They stretched on forever, as far as the eye could see in every direction. Deep purples splashed across the expanse, mixing with the various shades of blues and black, beautiful to behold. Below the sky sat a forest of trees, shades of green and yellow and red mixing together as one. Every shape and size imaginable surrounded us, but none were as tall as we were. I eased myself forward and glanced over the edge of the roof. A large drop into the woodland below greeted me and I quickly stepped back again. The small house was perched on top of a tree, overlooking the rest of the landscape like a miniature palace.

"How…" I couldn't form the words I needed, too taken aback by the vibrancy of colour before me.

"When you have been in Paradise for as long as some, you learn a few tricks," smiled Mr. Crepsley, taking a seat on the edge of the roof, his legs dangling off the side, childishly. I followed suit and sat down next to him, keeping a firm grip on the roof below me.

"It's beautiful," I sighed, basking in the beauty of colours I never thought I'd experience again.

"It is rather relaxing," agreed Mr. Crepsley, gazing around fondly. He set Madam Octa down and she wandered off, down over the edge and into the trees below.

We sat there for hours, or it could have been minutes, I have no idea how time works in Paradise. In all honesty, I don't understand anything about Paradise, but I don't think anyone else does either, so it's kind of ok…

"Mr. Crepsley?" My voice broke the peaceful silence, snapping my mentor out of whatever trance had come over him. He looked at me calmly.

"Master Shan?"

"Is this it now? Is this how we'll spend the rest of our lives?" He looked confused so I continued quickly. "No more dying, no more fighting, no more loss or hurting. I'll – I'll never have to say goodbye to you again, will I?"

His expression softened and he placed an arm around me, rubbing my shoulder gently.

"Darren, you have grown into a capable young man. I regret that I was not there to witness your journey into adulthood. You may still only be a half vampire but you have proved yourself time and time again, braver than any vampire I have ever met. Of course," he added, a small smile dancing in his eyes, "you learned from the best, so it is to be expected. You are all these things and more, and yet you still worry over something so trivial as goodbyes!"

I looked up at him, my ears slightly pink.

"You don't understand," I mumbled, suddenly embarrassed. "You didn't have to say goodbye. You got the easier side of the bargain." It came out all wrong and I wanted to suck the words straight back in.

"Mine was not an easy death, Darren," chastised Mr. Crepsley. "Or need I remind you-"

"No, you don't," I cut him off quickly, in no mood to hear his grisly account of his own death. "I just mean after you died, that was it. You came here. Started a new life. I had to go on without you. Saying goodbye to you was the hardest thing I've ever had to do. I don't want to have to do it again." I looked at him seriously. "I don't even think I _could _do it again."

He continued to look at me, my confession having silenced him.

"For as long as you need me, Master Shan, I will be here for you." He squeezed my shoulder tightly. "No force in this world could make you say goodbye if you did not wish to do so. You have no reason to worry." He looked ahead, thoughtfully. "As Seba always used to say, '_it all begins and ends in your mind. What you give power to, has power over you,' _... I think I finally understand what he was talking about," he looked at me again and smiled. "He always used to speak in riddles, it would drive me insane."

"I can sympathise," I smirked. "My mentor drives me up the wall." He smacked the back of my head playfully and I yelped, afraid of toppling forward into the forest below.

"Rude imp. We may be in Paradise but you are still my assistant."

"Actually I'm a Vampire Prince," I corrected, puffing my chest out proudly.

"A Prince who could do with being taken down a peg or two," he chuckled, ruffling my hair.

"On the subject of being rude," I ventured, "I have one more question, but you might find it a little offensive." I looked at him hopefully and he scowled at me, so I continued. "What's with all the books?" I nodded my head to the staircase, referring to the shelves of books I'd seen below. "I – um – I thought you couldn't read?"

"Vanez Blane was blind and now he sees. Seba Nile was cursed with a limp, now he walks taller than any of us. Paradise has its way, Master Shan." He finished mysteriously and waited for me to speak.

"Cool," I nodded, unsure how else to respond. "Got any favourites?"

"There are a few," he smiled. "I prefer adventure stories to anything else."

"Hmm, I had you pegged as more of a horror fan," I voiced.

"Sorry to disappoint," he responded, sincerity lacking from his voice.

"S'ok," I nodded, ignoring his sarcasm. "So is that all you do here? Sit around and read?"

"It does not appeal to you?" he quizzed, his eyes lighting up slightly.

"Don't get me wrong, I'm sure it's great fun for a miserable old fart like yourself-" I stopped as he placed a hand on my back, my grip on the roof tightening instinctively. "What're you-"

"Master Shan," he grinned wickedly, "clear your mind."

And then he pushed me.

I tumbled off the edge, grabbing madly for anything within my reach. My hand clamped around a bit of material and I could only assume it was Mr. Crepsley's cloak. I made a snap decision and decided that if I was going down, he was coming down with me. We rocketed downwards towards the trees, which were growing larger and clearer at an alarming rate. There was no wind as I fell, which was the strangest sensation, but not something I had time to worry about at that specific moment. I tried frantically to clear my mind. I imagined the trees blurring into one, becoming a single black mass. I could hear myself screaming. Mr. Crepsley, however, was silent. I scrunched my eyes together and prayed we wouldn't hit the ground. I felt Mr. Crepsley grab my shoulder and we spiralled to a stop, my stomach twisting uncomfortably.

I opened my eyes wide and was greeted by a new scene; hundreds of faces were staring at me, some in shock, some slightly amused. I sucked in a deep breath to calm myself and turned around, my eyes stopping on the strangest sight of all.

Mr. Crepsley was bent over double, clutching at his stomach, tears streaming down his face in silent fits of laughter. He glanced up at me, a wide grin plastered across his face, and managed a single sentence before dissolving into more fits of laughter.

"_Never _call me a miserable old fart again, you wimp!"

I looked around confused, then realised why it was so funny. I was dead. The fall wouldn't have killed me. He'd done it to scare me. And I'd fallen for it.

Quite _literally_ fallen for it.

I felt my skin grow hot as other vampires began to join in with the laughter, wanting more than anything to just disappear. I glared at my mentor as he began to calm down, and he looked up at me apologetically. He straightened up and crossed over to me while the other vampires continued to laugh.

"I am very sorry, Darren," he grinned a rare, genuine grin that I couldn't help but reciprocate.

"It's ok, Mr. Crepsley," I responded innocently. "Good one!"

He patted me on the shoulder and walked away to a group of vampires I didn't recognise, all of them laughing merrily at his triumph.

I grinned mischievously.

Two could play at that game.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N - I really hope you enjoyed! Sorry to those who felt it should have stayed as a one shot - I guess the beauty of it is if you don't want to keep reading, you can just stop and pretend there's only one chapter! Thank you so much for reading, I really do love this fandom! <strong>


End file.
